


Reunion

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Softcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Nearly two years after the idol finale, and almost year after they finally confessed their feelings for each other; they haven't seen each other very much. So when a Archie's in town and David makes it a point to Tweet about getting together, they make it happen.*This is my take on what went down when Cookleta had dinner with Brooke and Andrew and it resulted in tweets.*PS: When You Wish Upon a Tweet. :)
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

Reunion

His heart pounded against his chest as he stared at the tweet asking him to get in touch since they were in the same town. They hadn’t actually had a chance to hang out in so long; he was beginning to think that it was never going to happen again. The text messages and occasional phone calls just weren’t enough to satisfy him. He pulled out his phone and brought up his schedule. He knew he was pretty busy, but there was no way he was going to miss a chance to spend time with him.

There wasn’t a lot of time to play with, but he was sure he could work something in. Brooke had already told him he had to see her before he left though. They’d made reservations at Casa Vega and he had been really looking forward to it. Of course he hadn’t known that David was back in LA at the time. He quickly switched over to text and composed a quick message before hitting send.

A few moments later, his phone was vibrating and the familiar tune of Life on the Moon began to play. He accepted the call immediately with a bright smile gracing his face. “Cook!”

“Archie!” David’s voice boomed through the small speaker. “So we can hook up for dinner tomorrow night?”

Archie chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Yeah. I mean, if you don’t mind Brooke being there. You could bring Drew.”

“I don’t mind as long as you’re there. I haven’t seen Brooke in a while either so we’ll call it a reunion.”

“Ok. Sounds awesome!” Archie hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Ya know, Cook, if you want and if you have time, maybe we could hang out for a little while after dinner? Just us.” The tone of the older man’s voice when he agreed to that told him that he was smiling when he said it. In turn, it made Archie smile.

*****

Archie had a long but productive writing session the next day. He was actually surprised that it was a productive day. He’d been on edge the whole time, anticipating his upcoming dinner. When it finally came time to leave, he caught a ride to the restaurant and spent the whole trip trying to calm his nerves. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Well, he kind of knew why. It was because of what could happen when dinner was over. He knew what he wanted to happen, but it had been so long. Feelings change.

Once he arrived at the restaurant, he stood by the entrance looking around for a familiar face. Finally he saw David waving at him from a table in a somewhat secluded corner. He was seated across from Brooke & Andrew who had their backs to him. Before he could wave back, David was up and already halfway across the room. “Cook!” he whispered, shocked as he was taken into a tight hug. “Oh my gosh.” He shouldn’t have been surprised though. This was normal behavior for the older man. He was very much a hugs type of guy.

“Missed you,” David mumbled. “So much.”

Laughing giddily, he pushed him back slightly. “I missed you too.”

David simply smiled and then pulled him by the arm towards their table where Brooke and Andrew were waiting. They greeted Archie in a similar manner, giving him hugs, but neither was as tight as the one David had given him. Nor were they as satisfying. He once again shook the nervous feeling and took a seat next to David.

Dinner went smoothly. They had a good time catching up on each others’ hectic lives. Well, everyone’s was hectic except for Andrew’s. He was a little less chaotic, but he was still busy none the less. Afterwards they took a few snapshots with their phones and David, Brooke, and Andrew all made it a point to tweet about it.

“So Archie,” Brooke asked, “do you need a ride to the hotel?”

“Oh. Um…” he looked at David who was goofing off with his brother a few feet away. “No. Cook offered earlier. He wants to…” He was interrupted by a heavy yet comforting arm being slung over his shoulders.

“Archie hasn’t seen the new house yet,” David piped up with a huge grin. “Don’t worry, Mama Brooke. I’ll make sure he gets back to the hotel before morning.”

“I’m sure you will, David,” she said. “You boys all have a goodnight. It was great catching up with you all. I’ve missed you!” And with that she gave them each a tight hug and headed out.

A few minutes later, they were walking through the almost empty parking lot to David’s car. Archie reached it first and automatically opened the back door, sliding in across the cool leather. He heard the rattle of keys and David’s voice telling Andrew to drive and then suddenly he was being crowded over to the middle of the back seat. When the door closed he looked back at David who was smirking at him, and there were those nerves again.

David reached up to cup Archie’s face in his hands as Andrew started the car and made it a point to adjust the rearview mirror upwards and turn the radio up. He looked into Archie’s eyes for a moment, deciding if it was still ok for him to being doing this. Of course he got his answer immediately. If it wasn’t from the longing look in those beautiful hazel orbs, it was from the sudden shallow breaths and the trembling arms that wrapped around his waist. He smiled and closed the gap between them, pressing his warm lips to Archie’s.

At first it was just a simple kiss, but as the seconds stretched on, Archie opened his mouth inviting David in. It was an invitation that he didn’t waste time thinking about. He pushed his tongue past Archie’s parted lips, sighing with contentment as Archie’s own tongue tangled with his.

Moments later, they parted, both gasping for air. “God, Archie,” David breathed. “I’ve wanted to do that all evening.”

“Really?” Archie asked, staring up at the older man with wide, wondering eyes.

“Yes!” David assured him. “Ever since I saw you walk into the restaurant. I missed you so much.”

Archie’s eyes lowered for a moment in thought before he looked back up at David who was waiting patiently with a somewhat confused stare. “I…um, I was afraid that you might have changed your mind about me.”

David’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “What? Are you kidding Archie?” That’s when he first saw the hint of uncertainty in his young lover’s eyes. “Oh God, Archie. I’m so sorry. We really need to work on keeping in touch.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Archie’s forehead. “I love you. That much hasn’t changed. I promise.”

Archie felt relief wash over him as David’s words sunk in. “Good,” he replied more confidently. “Because I still love you as much as I ever did.” He smiled at the goofy grin that formed on David’s lips before their lips met again in a steamy kiss that resulted in him being lowered to the back seat of David’s car.

He moaned softly as the weight of David’s body settled on his. Anxiously, he pushed his hands under the white beanie that David wore and tangled his fingers in his soft hair. It was shorter than he remembered. He hated that they’d been so caught up in their own lives that they hadn’t found time for each other. Of course, that was just one of the high prices that they had to pay.

The thing that they’d started during their stent on Idol wasn’t something that they had ever called a relationship. They’d been a comfort to one another a couple of times during the show, but it never amounted to anything more than that. However, when they’d gone to Manila, they finally talked about their feelings and admitted that it had really never been just about sex. Of course, at that time, neither of them was in the position to start a relationship. They’d promised to keep in touch until they could pursue something, and they’d succeeded for a few weeks, but eventually it was just too hectic and the weeks stretched into months and soon it had almost been a year since they’d seen each other.

He was glad the wait was finally over. He was even more thankful that things hadn’t changed between them. The way David was kissing him attested to that. It was slow and gentle, but at the same time, it was needy and urgent. He never wanted it to end, but all too soon, Andrew pulled into their driveway and cut the engine. That was when David ended their kiss. “I think we’re home,” he said, smiling down at Archie.

By the time they made it inside, Andrew was ascending the stairs. He stopped long enough to bid them a goodnight before heading on to his room.

“What time is your flight?” David asked, knowing that Archie had to be at the airport early the next morning.

“Flight departs at five-thirty a.m.,” Archie replied.

“Oh.” David’s hoped shattered just a bit with that little bit of information. “Wow. That’s early.”

“Yeah,” Archie agreed as he reached out to grab David’s hand. “So I guess we shouldn’t waste time, huh?” He grinned, knowing that the other man was on the same page.

“So. This is the new house,” David mumbled as their lips touched for the third time that night. He’d been hoping that they’d end up between the sheets (or on top of them, which ever) but was mentally preparing himself for Archie to want to talk instead. They did have a lot to talk about, but they also had needs that had been suppressed for far too long. Since they’d confessed their love for each other in Manila, David had thrown himself into his work and tried not to think about it too much. When times were tough, he took care of it himself. He knew Archie would do the same. There was no question about that. “Would you like to see the master bedroom?”

An excited smiled stretched across Archie’s lips as David nipped at his jaw. “That’s the only room I want to see right now.”

Those words were all the encouragement that David needed. He took Archie by the hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom where he told him to make himself comfortable. “I’ll be right back.”

Archie nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed while David disappeared into the bathroom. He looked around the room and promptly spotted David’s laptop sitting on the night stand, powered up and ready to go. He reached over and grabbed it, knowing that David wouldn’t care if he used it really quickly. He logged onto twitter with the intention of tweeting Brooke. However, he noticed her tweet along with the picture that she called a “David Sandwich” and decided to re-tweet that. He was discreet enough, but left a cute little emoticon, hoping that she’d get the message.

He’d just put the laptop back in place when David came back from the bathroom. He smiled up the older man as he came to stand in front of him. “Hey…”

“Hey,” David whispered in response as he cupped Archie’s cheeks in his hands and leaned in to kiss him softly. As Archie whimpered against his mouth, David lowered him to his back and crept on top of him. “I can’t believe this is finally happening,” he mumbled while trailing his lips over Archie jaw. “That you’re here.” He lifted his head to look down into Archie’s eyes once again.

Archie reached up and rested a hand on David’s cheek, giving him a smile. “Well you better start believing it.” He wound his arms around David as the older man leaned down to kiss him once more.

David spent the next hour making sure that Archie was well aware of how much he meant to him. He never wanted him to doubt his feelings ever again. Finally it was too much for the younger man and he began to plead with David.

“Oh, Cook…please,” he whimpered, arching up against David as he grinded his hips down onto him, rubbing their naked cocks together. “Need you now.”

Moments later, David was sliding slowly into him, biting his own lip as his he was enveloped by the tight heat that only dreamt about for months. “Archie…” he groaned, their eyes locking as he penetrated the younger body beneath him. The look he saw on Archie’s face was so hot. His long lashes fluttered as he fought to keep his eyes open, his mouth was slightly agape, and David could see the flash pink as his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

“Uhhh…” Archie whined, scrunching his face as David filled him. “Yeah…Mmm.” He dug his heals into David’s hips as he slid the rest of the way into him.

David fell forward, hovering over Archie as he remained still for a moment, regaining his composure. It was almost too much. It had been too long and David feared that he might not last. His mouth found Archie’s, and he kissed him fervently, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and tasting every delectable inch. As Archie’s arms wrapped around his neck, he broke away from his lips and whispered, “I love you, Archie. So fucking much….”

Archie moaned, loving the sound of David’s voice against his ear. “I...” he gasped, “I love you too, Cook.”

*****

David woke up to a set of warm lips on his shoulder. “Archie?” He looked to his side where Archie was smiling up at him. “What time is it?” He asked, groggily as he squinted at the alarm clock behind his younger lover. 

“A little after three.”

“Oh.” He looked back to Archie and noticed the tired look in his eyes. “Did you sleep any?”

Archie shrugged. “I dozed.” The truth of it was that he’d tried to fall asleep. He wanted to get a little rest before having to get up and go to the airport for an early flight back to Utah, but he found that he liked the idea of watching David sleep more. So that is what he did once he gave up on falling asleep. He simply watched.

“Baby, you are going to be so tired.” David said as he reached out to run gentle fingers through Archie’s hair.

“I can sleep on the plane,” Archie explained as he scooted his body closer to David’s and leaned up to press his lips to the older man’s in a soft kiss. “Do you mind if I shower here?” Archie figured that he could spend a little more time with David if he didn’t have to leave early enough to get to his hotel in time for a shower before checking out.

“Not at all, help yourself.”

“I was hoping you’d join me,” Archie said with a smile as his request registered with David.

“Oh.”

Archie climbed out of bed and was pleased to see David doing the same.

Their shower lasted a little longer than either of them had planned. That was simply due to the fact that neither of them could keep their hands off of each other and after the third attempt at washing their hair they gave up and just enjoyed the rest of their time together.

When Archie stepped out of the shower, he noticed the clock on the wall. “Oh crap!”

“What?”

“Um, I have to be at the airport in like thirty minutes?”

“Oh shit. That’s not good,” David said with his usual calm attitude. “It’s ok. We can do this. Call your PA and have her get your things from your room and meet you at the airport. I’ll make sure you get there on time.” He laughed when Archie grumbled about at least wanting to change underwear while he dug for his phone in the heap of clothing they’d left laying on the floor. He walked over to his closet and grabbed an unopened pack of boxer-briefs. “Here, babe. I’ve dropped a few sizes so these might actually fit you pretty well.”

Archie looked up and grinned. David didn’t have to tell him that he’d lost weight. It was quite obvious as he stood there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. “Thanks.”

The next several moments passed quickly as they both redressed and Archie called his personal assistant to let her know that he was running a little late and told her what he needed her to do. Then they were out the door and in David’s car. “Thanks, Cook. I appreciate this.”

“Hey! Not a problem. I mean I am at fault here, ya know.”

Archie laughed softly and beamed over at Cook who was smiling at him. “Well, I think we were both equally to blame.”

“Yeah, probably,” David agreed as he started the ignition. “Sorry that you didn’t get to see the rest of the house though.”

“It’s ok. I’ll it next time,” he replied with a mischievous grin.

“Next time?”

“Soon as we’re both in LA again.”

David smiled at the thought of that day. “Great. Hopefully I’ll be completely moved in by then,” he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to the airport was quiet and when David pulled up to the near empty curb, he looked over to find Archie sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. He smiled to himself and reached up to run his knuckles over his cheek. “Archie,” he whispered, not really wanting to wake him up, but knowing that he needed to. He spoke a little louder the next time and Archie jumped slightly.

“Huh?”

Chuckling softly, David pulled his hand away. “We’re here.”

“Oh. I uh…didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s ok. You need rest.”

Archie looked over at David and sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to leave. “Thanks for bringing me to the airport, and thanks for an incredible night.”

After a quick glance around, David leaned across the console. “No. Thank you.” He moaned as Archie’s mouth crashed into his for one last kiss before he left. It was slow and deliberate and neither of them wanted it to end, but it was over soon. “I love you.”

Archie smiled. “Love you too.”

“I’ll call you later today.”

“You better.”

“Believe me, I will. Not gonna go another year without you.”

“Good,” Archie said as he reached for the door handle. “Talk to you later, then.”

“Have a safe flight.” David watched as Archie got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the airport, and threw his hand up when Archie turned to wave goodbye. It was always bittersweet when the two of them had to go their separate ways, but this time it was different. This time they parted ways as a real couple. Of course they still had some things to talk about, but there was no question about their feelings for each other. David knew without a doubt that he’d call the younger man later that day, and he knew that he would every day after that.


End file.
